Demons
by Kaija
Summary: The death of a former scooby member shakes Buffy and the gang up. The circumstances of the death are very mysterious. Inner demons, or the other kind?
1. Death

Author's note: I was just thinking about this one day, and I decided to write a story about it! Hope you like it, if you don't please don't tell me cuz it just makes me feel bad and that's also really mean. I will be adding some of my stories to my website soon, if you want me to put some of yours on my site (with credit to you and/or a link to your site) I would be glad to add them, just e-mail me and we'll talk! Oh and one more thing, I'm not sure if the name of the hotel is the Hyperion, but that was the only refrence to the name of the hotel that I have found. If that's not the name, let me know and I will change it.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.   
  
  
  
A dark-haired woman stood in front of the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles. This isn't going to be easy, she thought. She always hated her job. Contrary to popular beleif, she was a sensetive person. She didn't like to inflict pain upon others. Haha, that would make her co-workers laugh. How could she have a job like this and be so sensetive? It was hard, sure, but she had to make a living. As she looked in the window she saw a tall brunette with long curly hair. She was talking to a black bald man. He said something and they both started laughing. Then, out of a door behind the counter that the man and woman were at, came a tall muscular man with dark hair and eyes.He clad in all black. The black seemed to emphasize the paleness of his skin. He was holding a baby in his arms, smiling. They're so happy... how could I do this to them? You have to, she told herself. It's your responsibility. She finally mustered up the courage to open the doors and walk in. She was greeted by a short haired brunette that was walking down the stairs to her left.  
  
"Hello, I'm Cordelia and this is Angel Investigations. Can I help you?" said Cordelia.   
  
"Yes" she said. "I need to speak with Angel it's important."  
  
"Angel!!" yelled Cordelia with a disappointed face. She was probably hoping for a customer.   
  
"Just a minute" came a voice from a room that one of the doors behind the desk led to. "I'm just putting Connor to sleep."  
  
"Have a seat" said Cordelia, now smiling. "He'll be right out."  
  
She walked up to the circular couch in the center of the lobby and sat down waiting for Angel. Then another man, who was tall and kind of scrawny compared to the other men walked out of the doorway of the room that Angel was apparently in. He had short, dark brown hair and dark eyes that seemed not to be hidden, but accented by his glasses. She must admit, he was pretty cute. He began talking rapidly to the man and woman behind the counter in a british accent. He was talking about something to do with portals or something. He had a book in his hands. He's probably been reading some kind of star trek stories or something, she thought. Just then, Angel came out of the room, no longer carrying the baby. He looked up at her and smiled as he walked over.   
  
"Hi" he said. "I'm Angel. Cordelia said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes" she answered. "Is there somewhere private we can go? This matter is a little delicate."  
  
"Of course" he said. He looked over to the man in the glasses and asked "Wes, can we use your office for a second?" The man nodded without even looking up from the book he was looking at. They headed into the office and they both sat down. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about? Has anything strange happened? Do you need us for anything?"  
  
"Oh, no" she answered. "It's nothing like that. I'm just... I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"About what?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"A woman that was in a jailhouse. She listed you as someone we should contact in case of an emergency" she started.   
  
"Faith..." he said as he appeared to be lost in thought. "Why what happened? Did she escape?" At this question he looked very worried.  
  
"No.. I'm afraid that's not the case" she answered. "She's um... well.. there was an accident"  
  
"What kind of accident?" he asked.  
  
"She was in the recreational facilities and she had some sort of an episode. She kept talking nonsense about demons, vampires, and slayers. She never showed any kind of hostility twards anyone in the prison before. She always kept to herself. This time, it wasn't the case. The guards feared that she might hurt someone so they took her back to her cell for the night. They figured if she got some rest, she would be fine."  
  
"So" he said. "What happened?"  
  
"The next morning when the guards came to get her for breakfast, she was dead" she answered with a sad expression.  
  
"How? How did this happen?" he asked seeming eerily calm.   
  
"She strangled herself" she answered. "The strange thing is, she did it with her bare hands. She didn't use a rope, clothes, or anything. Look, I'm really sorry for your loss."  
  
"Um... yeah, I have to make a call, so..." he started. He didn't even look into her eyes. He just had a blank stare. Like he wasn't even in his body anymore. She got up and walked out of the hotel. He didn't even move from that spot as she left.  
  
**************  
  
"Buffy!!! It's for you!!!" she screamed into the phone for her sister. He faintly heard Buffy yell back, but he couldn't hear what she said. "She's getting it downstairs, just a sec."  
  
"Ok, thanks Dawn" Angel said.  
  
"No problem" Buffy's little sister replied.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy said. Oh god, it was Buffy. He was suddenly having second thoughts about the whole talking to Buffy deal.  
  
"Hello...?" Buffy said again.  
  
"Hi, Buffy, it's me" he finally said.  
  
"Angel..." she said. She was obviously feeling as awkward as he was. Casual conversation never happened with them. The last two times they talked was when Buffy really needed him. The awkwardness didn't come then because it neither of them had the strength to create it. But in this conversation, they were like gladiators, with slayer/vampire powers.  
  
"We need to talk" he said. "It's about Faith."  
  
"Oh god" Buffy said, in a worried tone. "Did she escape? We have to find her. She could be hurting someone. She's a killer, we have to--"  
  
"No its not that" he cut her off.  
  
"Then what?" she asked sounding confused.   
  
"She's... uh.. there's been an accident. Well, sort of. She's dead. She killed herself" Angel said in a sympathetic voice. She was crying. He knew she was crying. He had heard her cry enough to know that sound. He had MADE her cry enough to know that sound. Sure, she didn't like Faith, but deep down, he knew she at least cared for her some. They had been friends at one time. Faith had made her feel alive. Like she wasn't the only one. Not the only slayer. Now Faith was gone.  
  
  
  
  
---That's it for now!---  
  
please REVIEW people! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Truth

Author's Note: Hey! Here we go with the next chapter! I hope you like it! (Yeah, the poem thing wasn't my idea. Sorry guys, I watch too much tv, it's clouded my mind and my creativity.)  
  
  
"How did it go?" Cordelia asked as Angel came out of the room after calling Buffy to give her the news about Faith.   
  
"She's ok. A little shook up, which I can understand."  
  
"Shook up? She hated Faith. I'd think she would be partying right about now" Cordelia said in a shocked and confused tone.  
  
"Well" Angel started. "Faith was her friend once. I also think that she made Buffy feal like she was less alone. I remember something that she told me Kendra said. That she wasn't the only one. Not the only slayer."  
  
"How could she feel alone? She has all of her friends, and us." Cordelia asked.   
  
"It's hard being different from everyone else in the world. She just wants the same thing she's always wanted and will never have. To be normal" Angel replied. "Either way, we have to investigate what happened to Faith."  
  
"Ok, but first, there's one thing I don't get. Why would Faith kill herself? It doesn't make sense. She isn't the type of person that would do that."  
  
"That's just it. I don't think she did" Angel replied.  
  
"Then who?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"That's what we're gonna find out."  
  
*******************  
Buffy hung up the phone and backed away from it slowly. She was dazed. She couldn't even think strait. All she could think about was Faith. How Faith helped her in her dreams. All of the times when she and Faith used to patrol... Of course, that was before that night. The night when Faith accidentally killed a man. Buffy always wondered, what if that hadn't happened? What if Faith was here right now and they were about to go patrol together? Would she still have helped the Mayor? or would she have been fighting at Buffy's side. Those were things she would never know.   
  
She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Just as she sat down, Willow came walking down the stairs.   
  
"Buffy I--" Willow started. "What's wrong?"  
  
Good old Will. She could always tell when something was wrong.  
  
"I-- it's Faith...she's... she's dead."  
  
"Oh my god. What happened?" Willow said looking shocked.  
  
"The guards think she killed herself."  
  
"That doesn't really seem like Faith."  
  
"I don't think so either. Angel and the gang are checking it out. Angel told me that the guards said she was rambling on about vampires and slayers."  
  
Willow's eyes widened. "You think a demon killed her?"  
  
"I don't know, but if it did, I think it's safe to say that it's going to be after me next. I'm gonna go out and patrol. Can you stay with Dawn?"  
  
"Sure." Willow said with a smile. She seemed to be trying to lighten the mood. It helped. A little.  
  
***********************  
  
Spike took one last puff of his cigarette before tossing it onto the ground and smothering it with his shoe.   
  
"What is taking so bloody long?" Spike said under his breath. Buffy usually came past his lair on her patrol a half an hour ago. Suddenly Spike worried about her. What if she ran into some kind of demon on the way?   
  
Just then he heard a scream. He ran in the direction of the scream and saw a vampire inches away from biting a girl.   
  
"Hey" Spike said. "Let her go." The vampire backed behind the girl, his hands still firmly planted on her neck. A look of pure terror covered her face.   
  
"What if I don't?" said the vampire with a cocky tone.   
  
Suddenly, BUffy appeared behind the vampire. Apparently he didn't have the faintest idea that she was there.   
  
"I was hoping you'd say that" Spike said and nodded to Buffy. Then, she threw a stake at full force and it lodged right into the vampire's heart. The vampire exploded into dust and the girl ran off without saying a word.  
  
"Hi" Buffy said, walking tward Spike. "You here to help patrol?"  
  
"Not much else to do. I need a good fight" Spike agreed.  
  
***************  
  
Angel and Gunn walked into the jail that Faith was at and walked up to a woman behind a desk.   
  
"Hello" the woman said. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes" Gunn replied. "We're here to claim the belongings of a friend of ours who was a prisoner here that commited suicide."  
  
"Oh" said the woman. "You mean Faith."  
  
"Yes that's her" Angel said.   
  
The woman walked into a closet behind the desk and brought back with her a box with Faith's name on it.   
  
"Here you are" said the woman. "These are all of her personal belongings."  
  
"Thank you" Angel replied as he and Gunn took the box and began to walk back outside to the car. They drove straight back to the hotel so that Cordelia, Wesley, and Fred could help look through Faith's things for any kind of clue as to what really happened to her. When they came in everyone was already in the lobby.  
  
"Where's Connor?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sleeping like... well, like a baby" Cordelia answered.  
  
Gunn set the box down on the counter and opened the box. It was filled with books and notebooks. There were a few books, but it was mostly all notebooks. They each grabbed a notebook and began reading through it. Cordelia picked up a poetry book and realized that there was a page marked. She opened it to that page and started to read.  
  
"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep.  
But I have promises to keep,   
And miles to go before I sleep,   
And miled to go before I sleep."  
  
"Robert Frost..." Wesley said. "She didn't kill herself."  
  
"What??" Cordelia asked, sounding more that confused.  
  
"'Miles to go before I sleep' it could mean that she wasn't ready to die. Sleeping symbolizes death" Fred replied.  
  
"And look in this notebook." Gunn said. "This is the last one she filled out before she died. She drew angels all over it. She wrote 'I can't say. They're watching, the demons' and then there's just more angels."  
  
"I think it's pretty clear that she was killed by some kind of demon. She drew the angels to let me know. That's why she listed me as someone to contact. So that they would give the notebooks to me" Angel said.  
  
"Do you think she knew that they were going to kill her?" Cordelia asked.   
  
"Maybe. I'll go back tomorrow and see if I can talk to the guards or some of the other inmates. Maybe she said something or did something that they saw that could help us."  
  
"I'll go with you" Wesley replied.  
  
  
---That's it for now!---  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Faith

Author's note: Sorry it's been a while but I had to wait for inspiration! U know how it is...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike walked through the graveyard patrolling, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. They both had feelings for eachother, but they knew it wouldn't work out. It was the same situation as with Angel except for the whole curse thing. He would live and stay young forever, and she would get old and die. Assuming she lived long enough to do so. Buffy stopped and turned to Spike.  
  
"What's got you suddenly laconic?"   
  
"It's Faith..." Buffy started.  
  
Spike gave her a questioning look.  
  
"She's dead. The guards say she killed herself, but I don't buy it. She wouldn't have."  
  
"Yeah I don't think so either. Did they say how she died?"  
  
"Actually I never thought to ask when Ang--"  
  
The awkwardness of the situation suddenly hightened. Buffy had almost said the "A" word. Not a good thing around Spike. Spike and Angel had never really gotten along. Not even when Angel was evil.  
  
************  
  
Angel walked into the jail where Faith had been held for the second time, Wesley with him. The same woman that was at the desk the night before was there.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" asked the woman.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak to some of the guards about Faith's behavior before -"  
  
"Yes of course, I'll call them, you can take a seat right over there" she answered pointing to some chairs.  
  
"Thanks" Angel answered.  
  
The woman picked up a walkie-talkie that had been sitting on her desk and said "Bill, send Lou and Steve down here, it's about Faith."  
  
"Alright, just a minute" answered Bill.  
  
A few minutes later, two very large men walked into the room. Assuming these men were Lou and Steve, Angel and Wesley stood up. The men looked at the woman and she gave them a nod in Angel's direction. The men walked over and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lou and this is Steve. You're hear to talk about Faith?"  
  
"Yes, we wanted to ask you about her behavior before she died. We've received word that she was acting strangely before the incident" answered Wesley.  
  
"Yeah, she was acting really crazy. Like a total psychopath. She picked fights, was agressive tward the guards, and she was ranting about slayers, vampires, and demons. She was a real nut job."  
  
"I see. What was she saying about the vampires and demons?"  
  
"She said that they were coming for her. That she needed to get out of here. It was just a big scam to get out, I'm thinking."  
  
"Is that all? All you can remember? Anything would help, anything at all" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, she was particularly agressive twards one prisoner who escaped shortly after she died. This girl seemed to have been the reason she was acting crazy, too. She started it about a week after the girl was transferred here" Steve answered.  
  
"So this girl's still missing? Do you think you could show us a picture?"  
  
"Sure" Lou said giving him a questioning look. "But, why?"  
  
"Oh.. uh" Wesley started.  
  
"Just in case we see her around somewhere" Angel finished for him.  
  
"Oh alright"   
  
Lou went over and talked to the woman at the desk. She fumbled through the drawers for a while before finally opening a folder and taking out a picture. She handed it to Lou who gave it to Angel. The girl had light brown, shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She wasn't a very pretty girl, but she wasn't awful looking. She had a slightly large nose, but she had really beautiful eyes. Sort of like Buffy's, Angel thought.   
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do" said Lou.  
  
Angel handed the picture back to the woman at the desk and thanked her again. He and Wesley made their way to their car, and drove back off to the hotel to talk things over with the rest of the gang.  
  
*****************  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" Spike asked.  
  
"No. She ruined my life. She tried to KILL me" Buffy answered.  
  
"So did I. So did Angel. What makes her so different?"   
  
"Yeah, but she had a soul when she did this!"  
  
"Your soul is what loves, and gives friendship and hope. Faith didn't have any of those things. She didn't have someone to love, or a friend, or hope. So in a way, she didn't have a soul. And no matter what you say, I know you miss her. I can see it in your eyes. She was your friend once. You may not miss the Faith that did all of those things to you, but you miss the Faith that was your friend."  
  
Buffy didn't say anything. He was right. He was always right. Why is it that he's always been able to see right through people? It's like when he had told her and Angel that they would never be able to be friends. She had fooled all her friends, but she couldn't fool him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" Buffy admitted. "I try to hate her for what she did, but I can't help thinking that it wasn't her fault. That she was somehow driven to do what she did."  
  
Spike plucked his cigarette from his mouth and smothered it on a grave stone and remained silent.  
  
"I just... I wish she was here..."   
  
All of a sudden there was a scream coming from the other side of the graveyard and then sounds of a fight. Buffy ran as fast as she could in the direction of the scream and Spike followed close behind. She couldn't beleive her eyes when she finally arrived at the scene.  
  
There was a girl wearing leather pants and a red tank top. She had long dark brown hair. Buffy couldn't see her face. The girl had a vampire pinned down on top of a gravestone.   
  
"I'm Faith... the Vampire Slayer"   
  
Buffy and Spike exchanged shocked looks, but stayed put. It couldn't be... Faith was dead...  
  
"Vampire, yeah, but Slayer? Not in this lifetime."  
  
Faith turned her head and Buffy saw a smile creep up on her face.   
  
"Exactly"  
  
  
_-PLEASE REVIEW-_  
  
Getting good, isn't it? I'll leave the mystery of the "exactly" up to you for now. I think you can figure it out. 


	4. Misson: Babysitter

Author's note: Yikes! This is gonna be good. I'm working really hard to make this story interesting. I hope you all like it.  
  
The brunette pulled a stake out of her pocket and thrust it into the vampires heart with inhuman strength and speed. The vampire instantly exploded into a pile of grey dust.  
  
"Hey B. What's shakin?" Faith said,not even looking in Buffy and Spike's direction. Buffy and Spike emerged from their hiding spot in the bushes.  
  
"Faith. What are you doing here? I thought you were-"  
  
"Dead?" Faith finished for her, and then began laughing hysterically.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, more forcefully this time.  
  
"You didn't think I was actually serious about turning my life around and "changing" did you?"  
  
"No, you're forgetting, I'm the one that DIDN'T beleive you."  
  
"True... but Angel sure did. How quick he was to save me. He really showed me the way..." Faith said, mockingly "but you didn't, B, you wanted to punish me. I think it's your turn to be punished." With that, Faith leaped onto Buffy and began to wrestle her to the ground.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called to him for help.  
  
"I can't hit her, she's human! I can't do anything"  
  
"I don't care how much it hurts you, JUST GET HER OFF OF ME!"  
  
Following Buffy's directions, Spike grabbed Faith and threw her up against a grave stone with all the strength he had. He got ready for the burst of pain that that should have caused and it didn't come.  
  
"What? Wasn't that supposed to hurt?" Spike said.  
  
"Uh oh..." Faith said in mock worry "I think they've figured it out. Whatever shall I do?" In an instant, she was on Buffy again. Spike reached out to grab her again, but she was ready for him this time. She flipped over and used her legs to kick Spike away and into a large gravestone. His head hit the corner of it and he fell to the ground, unconcious. Buffy had time to stand up while Faith was looking away.  
  
Buffy looked up at the sky, claiming defeat. She couldn't win. The sky was a pale orange. Faith looked up at it and her eyes widened. Immediately, she jumped off of Buffy and started running.  
  
"Another time, B" she yelled as she ran and was suddenly gone.  
  
Buffy sat up. Her head was pounding. What just happened? Faith should have finished her. What had she seen that made her run away so quickly? She looked over to Spike and realized that the light of the rising sun was about to hit him. She walked over to him and tried calling to him.  
  
"Spike! Spike wake up!"  
  
He didn't answer. There was no time to try again so she picked him up and took him into the shadows. His crypt was already in the light. She decided to try to make it to her house. It would be close, but she had to try. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she and the gang needed his help. Especially with Faith around again. Buffy started sprinting tward her house and just barely made it in before the sun caught up with them. Buffy ran into Dawn when she walked into the doorway.  
  
"What happened to you?" Dawn asked in her snotty teenager way. "And Spike?"  
  
"Faith's back. I have to go to the magic shop. I need you to stay with Spike and try to get him to wake up."  
  
"Why can't you just bring us both with you?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed the sun is up. Spike isn't going anywhere. And you can't come because I am not leaving Spike alone in my house. And you're too young."  
  
"I'm always too young. You were doing this when you were my age, why can't I? I want tom help. When can I help?"  
  
"Not until you're NEVER! I'm going now. Stay here."  
  
"Yay. what's my mission? Babysitting the vampire."  
  
Buffy ignored Dawns grumbling and headed off to the magic shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now. More will be coming soon I promise! Hope you like it! R&R PLEASE! : þ 


End file.
